The Avengers: Character Evaluations
by Kaleidoscopic Panda Bear
Summary: Exactly what the title says; my evaluations of the Avengers out of the 2012 Avengers: Assemble movie-verse!
1. Clint Barton - Hawkeye

Agent Barton, Hawkeye, Modern day Robin Hood, cocky bastard. Call him what you'd like, he'd answer to just about anything. Not that that's necessarily a good or a bad thing, but think what you will of it, him.

He doesn't care.

Borderline obsessive compulsive when it comes to cleaning, counting and sharpening his arrows, practicing as well; the master archer seems to have a ton of patience for everything but himself when he screws up somehow.

Clint's the sturdy silent type in the way that he only speaks when spoken to, and only gives out his opinion or butts into a conversation when he feels it absolutely necessary to do so. He's also the kind of man that won't say seven words if three will do just as well.

But know that he has his reasons for being this way.

Natasha knows herself that the man hasn't always been like this. But he's grown and learned from his own mistakes, and even though some people see it as the archer being stuck up, or having a god complex of some sorts, Clint really only is just watching his own back.

There was a time, when he would speak freely and not worry about what he was saying or what kind of impression he was making on people. But that time had long since passed. He would be risking too much if he were to act that foolish again.

"Agent Barton," at the call of his name, the man looked up in question. His silent, stony gaze pierced through the nameless, lower ranking SHIELD agent's hardened disguise. Of course people would be hesitant to approach him. Of course. Clint said nothing, in lieu of waiting semi-impatiently for what the agent had to say to him.

"Colonel Fury has requested that you come to see him immediately. He wishes to speak to you and Agent Romanov about something." Clint narrowed his eyes but nodded his head. The nameless agent proceeded to walk away from him, his pace slightly quicker than normal.

No. Agent Barton hadn't always been this way. But he had his reasons for being what he had become.


	2. Bruce Banner - Hulk

Of all the things that Bruce hated about himself, he hated the Other Guy the most. All of his life, everything he'd ever done, was to counteract and balance out the damage of the Other Guy. But nothing was ever good enough.

He could save fifty lives from an unknown disease in a third world country, and the Other Guy would destroy and end one hundred more in New York City alone. He hated it. And his so called teammates, minus Tony, were terrified of it. Him. The Hulk.

He would never be a hero.

He was just a monster. That could not be fixed.

When he was himself, he projected an image of a physicist; a doctor, a shy, quiet, observant and reserved man that was good with medicine and science and technology and keeping to himself. He controlled his emotions. But inside, inside was a mess. He was an ever-building ball of rage and fear and self-loathing.

And nobody knew it.

When he looked in the mirror, he faced a horrible, out of control fuck-up; he wasn't always thinking that about the Hulk, either. Sometimes, it was about himself.

And he still wanted to die. But the Hulk was always there, taunting him by not letting him end his life. That hurt.

The only time he felt comfortable, enough so that he let his true self out, was down in the lab with Tony. But eventually, Bruce knew he was going to have a bad day. He knew that Tony was going to push him too far, and the Other Guy was going to come out and wreck the only good thing in his life at the moment.

It always happened like that.

He was going to hurt Tony and no amount of field medicine and rescued lives would ever make up for that. So he would have to stay on the run, stay under the radar; He would never feel stability and safety again. And it was all his fault, because he couldn't control himself.

That's why Bruce hated the Hulk. It made him afraid and unsafe and a monster.

It forced him to remain alone.


	3. Natasha Romenoff - Black Widow

Natasha both loves and hates being the only girl on the team. Most of the time, she sees herself as just one of the guys, but after a fight, everything gets thrown into perspective.

She is the most vulnerable. She relies on her strength alone, guns (which can and will fail), and nothing else. She doesn't possess a superpower. She's just a bloody good assassin with a pretty face, and that makes people trust her.

And she hates it. But she doesn't hate herself, like Bruce or Tony (sometimes) does. She uses it to her advantage; uses that fact to improve and become better at what she already does.

She doesn't want to die. But she's not afraid to, either. If it happens, it happens, and there's nothing anyone can do to change it. She wasn't going to rely on a machine shoved in her chest to keep her heart beating. She refused. So she fought to not let that happen; She fought to improve herself, to prove herself in the first place.

But she knew her limits. She always knew when she had gone too far. And unless she told someone, she would be the only one to know. Some days, she preferred it that way. And then there were the days where all she wanted to do was curl up and hide in bed, rest and recuperate.

She told Clint on those days. Because she trusted Clint, trusted him with her life, and that was a hard thing to do, whether you were an assassin or not. And those days were the days that Natasha loved being the only girl.

Because, if she asked nicely, Clint would curl up next to her and keep her company to help ease the pain away.


	4. Steve Rogers - Captain America

He's really just lonely. Lonely, confused, terrified. A man out of time. But he'd never admit it, not to anyone. He's Captain America; Super-Soldier, hero, a country figurehead. But this was not what he was used to.

Women laughed and some even became offended when he called them Ma'am or Miss, tipped his hat to them and held open doors. Kids ran ramped through the streets, no supervision in sight.

Everything was wrong.

At first, he spent most of his time in the local library. He looked up his own history; what happened after he had been frozen. Everyone he knew, all his family, friends, his brothers-in-arms, they were all dead. That was a lot to take in. He cried when he stumbled upon Peggy's obituary.

The world had changed so quickly, but he was stuck in the past, unable to catch up. That's why he felt most comfortable when he was at the gym, training. That was something he knew. That was something that had not changed. He thanked God for that.

And he got frustrated a lot, too. He appreciated his teammates' attempts to get him used to the new world, but he would never be like them.

Tony and Bruce knew their way around technology like the back of their hands. Clint and Natasha weren't bad themselves; Even Thor understood human tech, no matter how limited.

It frustrated him. Made him feel stupid and inferior and like everyone else was making fun of him. The new world made him feel alienated and frightened to be perfectly honest. And if there was one thing Steve Rogers hated more than feeling weak, it was feeling afraid. He was lost, completely and utterly lost, to this new world, and he feared it would always be that way.

But he didn't breathe a world of any of this, to anyone. When he felt like all was lost, he'd simply retreat back into his mind and surround himself with photos, article clippings, memories.

He was lonely, but the people he missed were never coming back.


	5. Thor Odinson

Thor is not like them. And he knows that this is illogical, because they are all so different, and no one could be like them, not even each other.

He knows. But it still bothers him.

On Asgard, fighting, battling, war, is everything. Here, it is the last resort. His comrades are all peace loving creatures, but they are not afraid to get their hands bloody.

He likes that about them. They are unafraid. They are true warriors.

And he hates that it was his little brother that stirred up all the trouble this time; he felt responsible for the damage that was done to his fellow warriors' homeland, their beautiful city, but he doesn't know what to do to fix it.

They insist that it is not his fault, not his job to apologize, but it is. Back in his land, family and responsibility and war is everything. He has to take responsibility for the war his brother inflicted upon this land. He had to make it right, no matter what.

But he doesn't know how, and that irritates him. He is so different; His traditions, the way he speaks, his skills, just...him. He is a god. They are mortals. Talented fighters, some with advanced technology and mutated DNA, but they are still mortals regardless.

And that frightens him, because he's sick of watching his loved ones get injured and die. He wants to protect them but he knows he can't. He knows they don't need him to. But that doesn't mean he can't still worry.

And he's worried that they'll change their minds; They'll see that he and Loki are of the same blood, and they'll accuse him of not being able to control his brother. He knows they will, because he holds it against himself.

But they are different, and what the others know that Thor doesn't, is that you and your kin aren't always two sides of the same coin.


	6. Tony Stark - Ironman

He is just one man. He stumbles upon this epiphany one night when the team is in his living room, eating Chinese and Shawarma and Indian take out. He is but a man. He does not have inhuman strength, like Rogers, nor can he control thunder, like Thor. He does not turn into a "big green rage monster" when angered. And he certainly does not possess over-the-top skill in Archery or Assassination. He is just a man.

Sure, he has money, a huge tower, a lot of women trying to get into his pants, but if he was perfectly honest with himself, he was nothing special. Creating the Arc Reactor and the suit itself was just a happy accident on his part. And when it came down to it, he thought, the man playing Iron Man was just a spoiled child hiding behind a bit of fancy looking metal.

He puts down his take out box, not looking at any of his teammates, stands up rigidly from the couch and excuses himself. Nobody follows him. When JARVIS comes online and attempts to ask what was bothering his creator, Tony simply orders the AI to power down. He doesn't take the elevator. On his way up all those flights of steps, he stops at the twenty-first floor to grab a bottle of Bourbon and two bottles of Whiskey. He drank a whole bottle of Whiskey before reaching the top floor and heading up to the roof.

He sat on the very edge of the tower, realizing that if he were to jump, he would die. There was no Hulk to catch him and roar him back to life this time. No teammates at all, just him. Just a man. Just one man. And if he was going to be alone and depressed, then he was going to be alone, depressed and drunk.

It didn't matter how much money followed his last name; that's all he ever would be. A man with a fancy suit that could do fancy things. But without it, Tony thought, _'I am nothing.'_ He finished another bottle and was halfway through the third one before Bruce found him.

"I hope you weren't planning on jumping," he said, "Because it would be a damn shame if the Hulk had to beat the stupidity out of you."


End file.
